underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxa
Luxa is the twelve year old Queen of Regalia. Until she is sixteen the Regalia Council will oversee any decisions she makes. The Council also has the power to veto any decision or law she creates. She has the same violet eyes, silvery-blonde hair and translucent skin commonplace in the Underland. Luxa is the daughter of Judith, granddaughter of Solovet and Vikus, and cousin of Henry, Howard, Hazard, Stellovet, and Nerissa. Luxa is mature for her age, which was caused by her parents' death. They were killed by rats, and Luxa was forced to the throne. During Gregor's first visit to the Underland, Luxa accompanies him on the journey to save his father. While trapped in a spider's web, Luxa and Aurora perform a technique known as the Coiler, giving them precious time to escape. When Henry betrays the group, Luxa is shocked. She remains quiet when talk of Henry erupts. Gregor originally believed that it was because she hated him so much, but later learned that it was because she still loved him. In Gregor's second visit to the Underland, Luxa is forbidden to go on the trip with Gregor to fight the Bane. However, she manages to sneak on board against the councils wishes. She, along with Boots, Temp, and Aurora, appear to drown, when they are attacked by serpents in the Tankard. They are attacked by rats, but Luxa, Aurora, and Twitchtip manage to fend them off while Boots and Temp escape. Luxa, and her flier were attacked by twisters, and Aurora's wing is dislocated. They are found, and taken care of by nibblers. When Gregor, Ripred, and Lapblood became stuck in quicksand, in the third book, Luxa and some nibblers view their struggle, but did nothing. Luxa suspected that Gregor had joined sides with the rats, like Henry. After that, Luxa ignores everyone, except for Boots. After Hamnet was able to fix Aurora's wing, Luxa was more inclined to talk to Gregor. Luxa and her bond joined Temp, Boots, Lapblood, Ripred, Gregor, Nike, Hazard, Hamnet, and Frill to the Vineyard of Eyes. When cutters advanced to the starshade field, Boots and Hazard were sent, on Aurora, back to the nibblers. Luxa provided support in the air, on Nike. Luxa vowed, to Hamnet, that Hazard wouldn't become a warrior. In the fourth book, after dancing with Gregor during Hazard's birthday party, Luxa recieves her crown as a call for help from the nibblers, but when she goes to speak with one, Cevian, she finds her dead. After that she is determined to find the out the fate of the nibblers. She brings Gregor, Aurora, Ares, Nike, Howard, Boots, Temp, Hazard, and his bat friend Thalia to check on the nibblers at the found. They discover them missing, then are forced to enter Hades's Hall by an earthquake. When they reach the bottom, they discover many dead nibblers, and Luxa says the 'Vow of the Dead', declaring war on the rats who were to blame. After listening to the Bane speaking against the nibblers, they discover Ripred stuck in the bottom of a pit, teeth growing over size. They rescue him, putting Ripred in Luxa's debt. As they go further into the hall, following the nibblers, they witness the rats massacuring the nibblers with poisones fumes at the base of a volcano in the Firelands. Luxa was almost killed by them herself if Ripred had not stopped her. As they try to figure out what to do, they relize that a children's song Luxa and Gregor danced to is auctually a prophecy, and it fortells the volcano erupting, which happens almost immediately. Thalia is killed in the eruption. That night, Gregor realizes his love for Luxa, but they part the next day, as Gregor brings Temp, Boots, and Hazard back on Ares and Luxa, Aurora, Ripred, Howard, and Nike remain behind to try and save the nibblers. The final book begins in a battle against the rats, planned by Luxa, to save the remaining nibblers. Gregor comes back then and after the battle takes Luxa and Howard home, since the volcanic ash has hurt both of them. Once they are back, Solovet only refrains from putting Gregor in the dungon because Ripred and Mareth tell her of his love of Luxa which bounds him to the palace. While their, Gregor gives Luxa a picture of them dancing, and later they take more pictures with each other and have their first kiss. Luxa also helps the code team decoding the Code of Claw. Following this, Solovet makes Luxa promise not to attend the next battle, but when Gregor realizes Luxa is lying, he tells Solovet to put her in the dungeon to protect her. Luxa is dragged from the room, screaming at Gregor. However, Gregor sends her a message in the code of the Transmission Tree, telling her sorry and that he loves her. She forgives him after he kills the Bane. Luxa must then face her duty as queen and go to the rats surrender, where Ripred shows up and speaks for the rats. They almost start a new war against each other, but end up making a rat and human bond. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Underlanders